Hot Sauce
by kisshuismylife
Summary: It's a boring day at Cafe Mew Mew, until Pudding suggests a smoothie contest. Whoever wins gets their smoothie on the menu. Will this go well? Probably not, but it should be fun! R&R!


**Hot Sauce**

Another ordinary day at Café Mew Mew- at least until the stream of customers stopped, and Pudding got bored.

"What should we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Pudding thinks we should each make up a new type of smoothie, and Ryou can be the judge, na no da," Pudding said.

"That's a good idea, Pudding," Lettuce said. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen."

"I think I'll pass," Mint said.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Ichigo teased.

"FINE! You're going to eat your words!" Mint said.

"I guess I'll participate as well," Zakuro said.

"That's everyone, na no da!" Pudding said. "Who's going first?"

"Can I go?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Pudding, are we making drinks for everyone, or just making Ryou taste test them?"

"Ryou just gets to taste them," Pudding said. "The winner gets their drink on the menu!"

"K!" the other girls said.

"Lettuce, have fun," Ichigo said as Lettuce went into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Lettuce said.

The others settled down at tables, and waited for Lettuce to come back.

_**In the kitchen: **_Lettuce looked at the ingredients in the kitchen, then smiled. She had an idea. She took a bunch of raspberries, and put them in the blender, along with milk, chocolate ice cream, and chocolate sauce. Then she hit a button, holding the lid down until everything was blended together. She poured her creation into a glass, and brought it out.

"What's this one?" Ryou asked.

"Raspberry chocolate smoothie," Lettuce said.

Ryou tried it, and said, "This tastes great, Lettuce. Let's see if the others can do this well…."

"I'll go next," Mint said. Ichigo snickered, and Mint glared at her before going to the kitchen.

_**In the kitchen: **_Mint took a bunch of mint ice cream, and added some chilled mint tea, then put it all in the blender, and blended it together. She poured it in a glass when it was done, and brought it out. "This is a mint smoothie," she said.

Ryou took one sip, and shuddered. "No offense, Mint, but this does NOT taste good," he said.

Mint drooped and went to sit at a corner table and sulk as Ichigo said, "I'll go."

"Great…." Ryou said. Ichigo glared at him and went into the kitchen.

_**In the kitchen: **_Ichigo cut up some strawberries, and put them in the blender. Then she added milk and vanilla ice cream, and mixed it all up. When it was done, she brought it out in a glass, and said, "It's vanilla and strawberry."

Ryou took a sip and said, "I take it back, this is really good."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Zakuro-oneechan can go next," Pudding said. "Pudding is still thinking."

"Alright," Zakuro said. She went to the kitchen, and got out pomegranate sherbet and pomegranate juice, then mixed them together in the blender. She poured it into a glass and brought it out, then said, "This is a pomegranate smoothie."

Ryou tried it and said, "Not as interesting as the others, but it's still good."

"Pudding's turn!" Pudding said happily, and bounced into the kitchen. She had a pretty evil idea. She took a banana, and cut it up, then put it in the blender, along with some milk- and a cup of hot sauce. She mixed it all up, and poured it into a glass, then took it out, and said, "Banana Surprise, na no da!"

Ryou took a sip- and immediately started breathing fire as he jumped about ten feet into the air and screamed, "What the hell did you put in here!?"

"One banana, some milk, and a cup of hot sauce, na no da!" Pudding said happily. She, Ichigo, and Lettuce were laughing their heads off as Ryou started looking around for water. He finally stopped breathing fire- and glared at Pudding. "Pudding had fun!" Pudding said. "Pudding thinks we should do this more often!"

"You are SO going down!" Ryou screeched, and lunged at Pudding, who ran off, Ryou in hot pursuit.

The other Mews watched with amusement as Ryou chased Pudding all around the Café. Suddenly Zakuro heard something outside, and said, "Guys, while this is highly amusing, I think we have company."

"Tell the company this place is closed until I catch Pudding!" Ryou shouted as Pudding evaded him yet again.

Zakuro sighed, but before she could share her suspicions, they all heard teleportation. Kisshu and Taruto appeared, but they apparently weren't interested in attacking; they were both doubled up laughing.

"Blondie breathing fire was so funny!" Taruto laughed. "Pudding, do it again!"

"Were you spying on us?" Ryou asked.

"We were bored, so yes," Kisshu gasped. He was still laughing.

"Hey Pudding, what happens when you dump that stuff on Blondie's head?" Taruto snickered.

"Pudding will now find out!" Pudding said. She grabbed the glass and before Ryou could react, dumped the 'Banana Surprise' over Ryou's head.

Everyone burst out laughing again as Ryou inhaled some- then started breathing fire again. This time he jumped so high his head got stuck in the ceiling. Now even Zakuro had fallen over laughing.

This was about when Keiichiro got back from shopping, and he came in, took one look at the scene before him, and dropped the groceries. "What is going ON in here?" he asked. "Why is Ryou stuck in the ceiling?"

"Pudding made a new type of smoothie, with a cup of hot sauce in it!" Taruto said happily. "And she actually got Blondie to drink it, and then he started breathing fire!"

Keiichiro sighed. "Will one of you get him down?" he asked.

Kisshu sighed and teleported. The others were puzzled, until they heard from upstairs, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BLONDIE!?"

Taruto looked worried, and teleported upstairs. A minute later they heard, "YAAAAH! BLONDIE'S MORE PERVERTED THAN KISSHU IS!"

"What's going on up there?" Ichigo called.

"Come see for yourself!" Kisshu called back, sounding freaked out. "And bring Ponytail Guy with you!"

Ichigo sighed and said, "Keiichiro, let's go."

Keiichiro sighed and followed Ichigo to Ryou's room. They went in the door- and their jaws dropped. The walls and ceiling were plastered with pictures of Ichigo, mainly ones that involved her wearing a bikini, or changing. "Jeez that's creepy," Ichigo said, shuddering. "I'll never call you a perverted stalker again, Kisshu. This is FAR worse than what you do."

"Ryou, how the hell did you get pictures of Ichigo changing?" Keiichiro asked.

"Uh….." Ryou said.

"Does this have something to do with your ability to turn into a kitten?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe…." Ryou said uncomfortably.

"Ryou, I think we need to get you some mental help," Keiichiro said. "I have a friend who's a therapist, and he deals with disturbed perverts. I'd say you fall into that catergory."

"And Kisshu doesn't?" Ryou asked.

"I don't have ANY pictures of Ichigo changing, despite the fact I sleep in her tree when Pai's freaking out or Taruto's on sugar high," Kisshu said. "And at least _I _close my eyes while she's changing. I know she'll have a fit if she catches me peeking. You're downright creepy, Blondie."

"At least I don't look like an elf," Ryou grumbled.

"What's an elf?" Kisshu asked.

"A little mythical creature that's supposed to live in forests," Ichigo said. "And they have pointy ears."

"Is there something wrong with pointy ears?" Kisshu asked puzzledly.

"No, they're cute," Ichigo said.

"Pudding thinks so too," Taruto said. "She likes my ears."

"I like Kisshu's ears," Ichigo said.

"Does that mean you like me too?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Before Ichigo could respond, Ryou asked disgruntledly, "Are you people going to get me out at some point?"

"Taruto, go get the mallet, we'll act like he's a nail," Kisshu said. "We can pound him through the floor."

"Can't you just make the hole bigger?" Keiichiro asked as Ryou looked alarmed.

"You ruin all my fun," Kisshu complained. "You're just as bad as Pai." Sighing, he knelt on the floor, then smashed his fist into it. To the other's surprise, a crack appeared, snaking over to the hole that Ryou's head was sticking out of. When the crack reached the hole, the floor opened up, and Ryou fell. Kisshu snickered as they heard a crash and Ryou shouting, "DAMN YOU!"

"You wanted down," Kisshu called back. "Keep complaining and I'll make another hole in the ceiling."

"Mmph," Ryou said.

Kisshu ignored him and asked, "So, Koneko-chan, does you liking my ears mean you like me too?"

"No," Ichigo said, and giggled when his ears drooped. She continued, "I don't like you- I love you!"

Kisshu's ears perked up, and he looked happy. "I love your ears," Ichigo said. "It's so CUTE when they droop like that!"

"So now we get to be together?" Kisshu asked. "Or should we wait till Blondie's in a mental institution?"

"I don't really want to wait," Ichigo said. "We can be together now."

"YAY!" Kisshu said. "Let's go somewhere other than Blondie's creepy room and make out!"

"The sakura tree?" Ichigo suggested. Kisshu smiled and teleported her to the sakura tree.

**Another short one, re quested by MewMewWings. Hope you like it, and review!**


End file.
